monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Caramella Blacke
Caramella jest czarownicą, i ma wodne alter ego Lillę Watergirl. Posiada moce ognia. Potrafi nim miatać na pół kilometra. Jest wybuchowa. Osobowość Caramella jest poważna, ale łatwo ją wkurzyć, jest miła, ale arogancka... Ma szacunek do przyjaciół, ale gdy ktoś ją obraża lub krytykuje ona nie zostawia tego w spokoju. Z każdym krytykantem prowadzi ostrą walkę, nie ważne czy słów, czy jest to boxing lub bitwa na moce. Mści się na każdym. Za to, gdy ktoś nie zwraca na nią uwagi, staje się drażliwa i wyżywa się na przyjaciołach. Nie można powiedzieć, że ma same zalety, bo wady ma, ale i takowe zalety istnieją: jest lojalna, miła i czasami nawet opiekuńcza, w chwilach słabości. Zdaje się chodzić pod maską powagi, dlatego rzadko się uśmiecha, śmieje i bawi się. Na imprezach taka maska spada, i wtedy jest dobrą Caramellą. Podobnie jest z ogniem, gdy tylko go widzi jest bardzo szczęśliwa. Często strzeli focha, ale nigdy nie płacze. A jeśli już, to ogniem. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Legendarne czarowniceCzarownica to osoba, która uprawia białą lub czarną magię. Często uważana jest za złą. Czarownica to zupełnie odrębny gatunek od czarodziejki bo są uważane za złe. Czyli np. czarodziejki używają głównie Wody lub Ziemi bo to są żywioły im wierne a że sprzeciwiały się niektórym normalsom (żywioły nie czarodziejki) (choć to nie byli normalsi) oni za to woleli Ogień i Powietrze więc oczywiście te żywioły sprzeciwiały się Czarodziejkom tak jak Woda i Ziemia Czarownicom. I dlatego są Czarownice i Czarodziejki. Wygląd Caramella ma ciemnoczerwone włosy, często spięte, ale w wersji base są rozpuszczone. Jej oczy są czerwone, płoną żywym ogniem gdy się denerwuje. Skóra jest biała jak kreda. Ma czerwone usta, wykrzywione w dół. Caramella jest wysoka, często góruje nad innymi postaciami. Caramella w książce ,,Melody i Frankie zatrzymały się. Pierwsza ciężko dyszała, ale druga sprawiała wrażenie całkiem naładowanej. Na drodze stanęły im dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała rdzawe włosy, a druga czarne (...) ''- To wy - wysapała Melody - jesteście Caroline i Lucy?'' ''- Dokładniej Caramella i Echolucy - zaśmiała się ta z rdzawymi włosami. Była to raczej Caramella, całkowite przeciwieństwo Echolucy. Frankie ukradkiem przyjrzała się dziewczynie. Górowała nawet nad Melody, mierzyła może metr osiemdziesiąt pięć. Jej dziwne, bursztynowe oczy sprawiały wrażenie nieujarzmionych i była w nich głębia. Czarna sukienka jeszcze dziwniej wyglądała w świetle zachodzącego słońca, niczym jedwab, choć Frankie poznała śliczną bawełnę. Na nogach miała podarte czarne rajstopy i czarne glany z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Na ramieniu miała zawieszoną czerwoną jak krew małą torebeczkę z długim, cienkim paskiem. Na dłoniach błyszczało jej kilka czerwonych i czarnych plastikowych bransoletek. Zauważyła wścibski wzrok Frankie i zaśmiała się, jak gdyby chciała powiedzieć: <>. Zdziwiona dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok'. ''' ''- Ha, ha, ha miło mi było was poznać. Myślę jednak że wasz plan nie wypali. Bo Blackei już jest u Lucy"'' Relacje Znajomi W przeciwieństwie do alter ego prawie ich nie ma, nie licząc Nefery starszej koleżanki. Ona pożycza jej ubrania na imprezy, pomaga jej robić makijaż i w ogóle. Od DOTD zdobyła kolejne 4: Cutie Wrench, Dracusweety, Draculindę, i Blackei Sepię. Trochę później poznała Samaandrę Lucisco. Dziewczyny już kilka razy zaliczyły wypad do centrum handlowego. Możliwe że Caramella polubi nowo poznaną dziewczynę, bo zdążyły się już trochę zaprzyjaźnić. Rodzina Jej matka ma na imię Melinda Watergirl, i jest czarodziejką Wody, a ojciec to Sperr Blacke, czarnoksiężnik Ognia. Ponieważ ogień i woda razem to pogwałcenie praw Natury Caramella ma alter ego. Mimo to rodzice się nie rozwiedli, ale często się kłócą. Zwierzę Brak. Koniec. Zastanawia się nad krrrwisto ogniowym jeżem Amerykańskim, które podobno nie potrafią zapanować nad swoimi kolcami. To zupełnie jak ona. Miłość Jest wolna, ale szuka. Biografia Caramella urodziła się w USA, w Kalifornii. Została wychowana przez ojca, który uciekł od matki. Przez 10 lat trzymał ją z dala od wody, ale jednak jej mama pewnego razu gdy ją odwiedziła oblała ją wodą. Wtedy zmieniła się z małego dzidziusia, matka nazwała go Lillena. Ojciec i matka prowadzili stałe kłótnie - jedno chciało Caramelli a drugie Lille, ale w końcu się pogodzili i ustalili że będą zmieniać dziewczynę co dzień. Ta zasada jednak była łamana przez Caramellę, która unika wody jak... wody! Gdy minęło 159 lat sporów rodzice wysłali Caramello-Lille do liceum MH. Drop Dead Diary (Zabójczo Stylowy Notes) Fakty o "Ognistych" fakt1.JPG|Fakt 1 fakt2.JPG|Fakt 2 Jeśli ktoś nie potrafi odcyfrować pisma to tu jest napisane Fakt 1 ~ czyli żadnej wody Ogniste potwory tak jak Caramella unikają wody. Niektóre po jej dotknięciu rozpływają się, ale Karmelowa zmienia się wtedy w Lille. Kuś diabła, co z ciebie zostanie! Jeśli Carami dotknie tej wody to wiecie w kogo się zmieni... Ale na wszelki wypadek masz ten ogień, co? Fakt 2 ~ czyli płakać można Caramella jak każdy potwór też czasami płacze. Jest jeden wyjątek - jej łzy są ogniste. Dla niej nie jest to niebezpieczne ale dla potworów - być może! OGNIOODPORNE CHUSTECZKI - na wszelki wypadek Jej łzy przewiercają skórę... na wylot, bo to kwas. 'W razie nieporozumień' Tak, Maki-96 pozwoliła mi na czacie zrobić Fakty! Nie piszcie, że skopiowałam, bo dostałam pozwolenie. Stroje CaramellaBlackeBasic.png Basic vol. 1 Caramella ubrana jest w czarny top na ramiączkach sięgający do połowy brzucha. Ma czerwoną spódniczkę mini z czarnym i czerwonym paskiem, jednym nieco przekrzywionym. Ma także długie kozaki, każdy w innych kolorach - jeden czerwony a drugi czarny. Caramella włosy ma opuszczone luźno, nieco jej powiewają, ale tak to sięgają do talii. Usta ma czerwone, a makijaż oczu jest szaro-czarny. Nie ma kolczyków, ale ma dwie bransoletki - czarną i czerwoną. Dawn Of The Dance Włosy Caramelli uczesane są na egipsko, czyli czerwone włosy są proste, na oczy opada prosta grzywka. Ma prostą złotą sukienkę z szerokim paskiem, ozdobionym brylancikami. Na obydwu rękach ma przylegające bransoletki wykonane z lnianego pasa, koloru złotego. Buty są niebiesko-złote, z obcasem w kształcie czerwonego zygzaka. Paznokcie pomalowane na złoto, a makijaż jej oczy też jest wykonany tzw. "na egipsko", czyli kredką do oczu linia oczu wydłużona na zewnątrz. Makijaż jej oczu jest złoto-czerwony. Dead Tired Caramella ma bordową piżamkę w jasnoróżowe, mięciutkie kropki. Piżama jest skąpa, bluzka sięga jej nieco nad pępek, na ramiączkach, a nogawki spodni są nierówne - jedna sięga do połowy uda, długa nad kolano. Wszystkie jej części (bluzeczka i spodnie) są w jasne kropki. Ma jasnoróżową maskę na oczy, w ciemniejsze o odcień paski. Na nogach ma bordowe kapcie na obcasach, z buźkami o złotych oczach i małych kropeczkach. Obcasy butów mają czerwony połysk. Włosy dziewczyny przedzielone pośrodku opadają luźno do pasa, są nieco jaśniejsze niż w wersji basic. Makijaż jest delikatny. Ledwo widoczny czerwony odcień na jej powiekach, delikatna (jeśli czerwony może być delikatny) czerwona szminka na ustach. Classroom Gyh.png|Oficjalny art Dziewczyna ma czerwoną sukienkę, z wystającą tkaniną w kolorach pomarańczowym i żółtym. Na ręce ma zawieszoną trójkątną torebkę o zaokrąglonych kątach. Jest czerwona. W dłoni Caramella trzyma ołówek, a na drugiej dłoni ma bransoletkę w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym. Ma także czarno-szare buty na obcasie. Makijaż jej oczu jest jasnoczerwono-ciemnoczerwony, a ust przechodzi z jasnego do ciemnego. Włosy upięty są w wysoki kok, z którego wychodzi kilka pojedynczych pasm. Dwa pasemka z przodu są jaśniejsze niż pozostałe. Dziewczyna idzie na Kreatywne Pisanie. School's Out Carrramella po szkoooole!.png|Oficjalny art Caramella ma na sobie prostą, czerwoną, krótką sukienkę. Niektóre jej części są koloru czarnego, jak np. jej ramiączka. Ma zwyczajne ciemnoczerwone buty na obcasach. Wyżej są czarne podkolanówki z czerwonym wykończeniem które jak nazwa wskazuje sięgają pod kolano. Tym razem długie, czerwone włosy dziewczyny upięte są w dwie kitki związane fioletowymi gumkami. Przednie ich pasemka są nieco ciemniejsze od bazowego koloru jej włosów. Makijaż, jak często jest czerwony. Oczy ma pomalowane na ciemnoczerwono, a usta dosyć jasno, jednak nie na tyle, by przestały razić w oczy. Maul Session Carameli.PNG|Oficjalny Art Dziewczyna wzięła lokówkę i podkręciła swoje czerwone włosy, które spięła w kucyk czarną gumką. Ma szarą sukienkę z czerwono-żółtymi zdobieniami przy dekolcie sukienki, przy końcach rękawów i na jej końcu. Tam, gdzie zwykle umieszcza się gorset on jest, ale dość nietypowy. To po prostu złoty, mieniący się materiał. Buty, które ukradła Rochelle Goyle poddała dość gruntownej przemianie - ucięła pasek na kostce, a każdy but pomalowała innym kolorem - jeden czerwonym, drugi żółtym. Na lewej nodze ma dwie złote bransoletki. Na szyi ma cztery naszyjniki - dwa czerwone i dwa złote. Z kolei na ręce aż sześć - trzy złote, trzy czerwone. Oczy pomalowała na szaro - czerwono, a usta ciemnoczerwono. Holidays Adventure Picture Day Scary Tales Power Ghouls - jako Firegirl City of Frights W wieku 148 lat Do the Background! Meta timeline *21 lutego 2012: Ujawniono art Caramelli. *... *26 lutego 2013: Ujawniono kilka pierwszych wpisów w pamiętniku Caramelli Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Caramella boi się delfinów i żab, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznaje. *Gdy jest wściekła gorąco robi się od niej na jakieś 2 metry. *Ogniem potrafi strzelać na kilometr *Jej oczy pod wpływem ognia zmieniają kolor. Ponieważ gdy jest wesoła lub po prostu neutralna są czerwone, bo ogień nie płonie, a gdy jest niezadowolona na 20 centymetrów od niej robi się gorąco. Wtedy ma pomarańczowe oczy. Gdy są żółte to znaczy, że jest wściekła nie na żarty i lepiej z nią nie zadzierać. Wtedy właśnie robi się gorąco na 2 metry. *W książce ma bursztynowe oczy, a robią się czerwone gdy ma napady złości *W ostatnim przedziale złości jest zdolna spalić lub oparzyć 5 osób psktryknięciem palca lub gdy ktoś ją dotknie. *Jej łzy to kwas. Są pomarańczowe. I niebezpieczne Galeria CaramellaBlackeBasic.png|(niegdyś)oryginalny art LillieWatergirlBasic.png|Wodne alter ego Lille watergirl. gyh.png|Classroom - Kreatywne pisanie carrramella po szkoooole!.png|Po szkole! (ja chcem Boo!!!!!!!!) carameli.PNG|Maul Session caramella picture day.png|Picture Day (aż tak się chciało spać?!) caramel. scary tales.png|Scary Tales - Caramella jako Sitowianka caramella power ghouls.png|Power Ghouls Caramella Blacke Scaris.png|Scaris: City Of Frights (oficjalny art) caramellabl idmh.PNG|Identyfikator monster high - 113.png|Caramella by Ew5511 WP 000278.jpg|Karmelek by Smiesia. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Lunavampirek15 Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone